1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevated transportation system and more particularly pertains to expediting long distance travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transportation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, transportation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving travel through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,105 to Strauss discloses a rapid transit system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,110 to Pierson discloses roadway structures. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,183 to Geldbaugh discloses an integrated infrastructure transit system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an elevated transportation system that allows expediting long distance travel.
In this respect, the elevated transportation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of expediting long distance travel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved elevated transportation system which can be used for expediting long distance travel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of transportation systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved elevated transportation system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved elevated transportation system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a transportation system including at least one primary transportation subsystems and at least one secondary transportation subsystems. Each transportation subsystem comprises a plurality of units. Each unit has an aerodynamic shape including a curved, cone-shaped front, a rearwardly angled, tapered top and a flat bottom and opposed lateral sides. A door and windows are provided in each side. A plurality of wheels are provided. The wheels extend from both sides of the units. A plurality of scissor acting suspension mechanism are next provided. This enables the units to elevate when the transportation system is at high speed. An escape door is provided in the bottom of each unit. Each escape door has an associated exit means including a chute, ladder or slide. Next provided is at least one primary linear transportation subsystem support with the associated primary transportation subsystem. The primary support includes a pair of C-shaped retention supports adapted to receive and retain the wheels of the unit during travel. The primary support is significantly elevated from the ground below by a plurality of riser beams. The primary support is linear over the majority of its extent to ensure maximum velocity without having to slow for turns and passenger pick up. At least one secondary transportation subsystem support loop associated with the secondary transportation subsystem is provided. The secondary supports are placed along the primary linear transportation subsystem support. The secondary transportation subsystem support loops have the shape of an obtuse isosceles triangle with rounded vertices such that the long base end is parallel with the primary transportation subsystem support. This configuration allows the secondary transportation subsystem to gain and maintain the speed of the primary transportation subsystem to facilitate the transfer of passengers and baggage between primary and secondary transportation subsystems.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved elevated transportation system which has all of the advantages of the prior art transportation systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved elevated transportation system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved elevated transportation system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved elevated transportation system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such elevated transportation system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an elevated transportation system for expediting long distance travel.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transportation system including a plurality of transportation subsystems. Each transportation subsystem comprising of a plurality of units. A plurality of wheels extends from both sides of the units. A plurality of scissor acting suspension mechanism extending from the bottom of the units to the associated wheels to allow lift of the units. At least one primary linear transportation subsystem includes a pair of C-shaped retention supports adapted to receive and retain the wheels of the transportation system during travel. At least one secondary transportation subsystem is in the form of a loop. The secondary transportation subsystem support is placed along the primary linear transportation subsystem support to facilitate the transfer of passengers and baggage between primary and secondary transportation subsystems.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.